


Seven of Nine learns 21st Century Mathematics

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, Wooing Borg-style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Seven of Nine knows how to take advantage of any situation, even a mathematics tutorial, in order to get close to a certain redheaded captain. Efficient!





	1. Chapter 1

In his on-going attempt at making Seven of Nine get in touch with her human `roots`, the EMH (Emergency Medical Hologram) or more commonly known as The Doctor by the Voyager crew, introduces her to a variety of 21st century simulations of great mathematicians, physicists and engineers on the holodeck. He also wanted to introduce her to basic calculus and trigonometry. Seven was surprised that they were all men. So, she pointed this out to him. Standing straight with hands clasped together at her back, Seven asked. "Doctor, were there any women in this century?" The Doctor was thrown off course by Seven`s seemingly silly question but he quickly recovered. Nothing was `silly` when it came to Seven of Nine. He reminded himself. "Hmm? Ah well, yes Seven. There was 51% females and 49% males." Seven was confused at this information. "That is a big percentage of female population. Why did they not learn any mathematics?" "Well, Seven, from the information in my database, women were somehow not encouraged to learn mathematics, physics or engineering subjects. Yet these were pillars of their civilization."  
Seven had a frown on her face as she tried to understand this atrocity against women. She could not imagine anyone living without knowing any mathematics at all. Then she finally said, "I am appalled, Doctor...but you may proceed." The EMH, who was patiently waiting for Seven to respond finally tore his gaze from the padd he was holding, he looked up at Seven. "Very well." He said. "There were some female mathematicians, engineers and physicists. Let`s see..." He raised his left hand and counted off his fingers. "There`s Ada Lovelace, Maria Gaetana Agnessi, Amelie Noether, Mae Jamison, just to mention some but the males far outnumbered the females in these fields." "How many men?" Seven wanted to know. "Many!" The EMH answered. He was getting a little impatient with Seven and her line of questioning as he felt it was a waste of time. He wanted to get to the day`s subject he had planned to teach Seven. "That is an imprecise answer, Doctor! I need a specific figure or a percentage." The Doctor pinched his nose, which reminded Seven of Captain Janeway when she was exasperated. He took a deep breath. He did not need to do this, of course, but he had lived among humans too long and felt the need to simulate their actions and mannerisms. "Alright, Seven. Calm down. I will give you the list of all male mathematicians, engineers and physicists. Now, can we get on with today`s lesson?"  
"Very well." Seven said in a resigned tone. She really wanted to get to the root of the 21st century problem. To the reason why women were not encouraged to study the three fundamental sciences. It seemed more interesting than what the Doctor was going to teach her. "Today, we are going to explore Calculus, particularly how to find the Area Under The Curve. Then we are also going to work on the importance of Triangles in Trigonometry and then work on a few problems as an exercise." The frown on Seven`s face was back with a vengeance as she tried to understand what the Doctor was trying to say. "Clarify!" She asked...or ordered. The EMH had made up his mind that he was going to refer Seven to someone else, someone who is more patient than he was, to instruct Seven on the subject. "OK Seven, i am going to refer you to Captain Janeway. She is a decent mathematician and scientist. She can help you understand this subject."  
Seven of Nine`s frown had disappeared. In its place was a tiny upward curve at the corners of her mouth, which to her was a big smile. A light bulb was lit in her mind. She knew what she should do. She abruptly turned towards the holo deck exit and strode off purposefully down the corridor leading to the turbo lift. She could hear the Doctor shouting her name. "Where are you going, Seven? Stop!" She stopped in her tracks, put her hands behind her back as was her custom, turned around to face the EMH. She then politely said "I am going to Captain Janeway as you instructed. She has triangles i can explore and areas under curves i can touch, er, explore. Thank you for showing me the right direction to take." She continued on to the turbo lift...


	2. In the Captain`s quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here`s another chapter as requested by a reader. I hope you like it :)

It was 17:00 hours and Captain Janeway had just got back to her quarters from the bridge. She was hoping for a quiet evening. She debated whether she should read her favourite book of poetry by Emily Dickinson or read another chapter of her secret lesbian romance story called The Forbidden Fruit. It was written by Leonie Williams back in the 21st Century. She wondered whether Abigail Lewis was still going to ignore her growing attraction for the unattainable blonde beauty, Taylor Sayer. She settled for the romance story. First she was going to get herself a nice cup of coffee then stretch out on the couch under the window. Outside, she could see the distorted streaks of star light caused by the warp bubble which carried the intrepid class starship Voyager. A fitting name for the starship, thought Janeway. She flipped the pages to the chapter she wanted. She sighed contentedly and began to read: Abigail Lewis was 46 years old. She was a strong woman, secure and independent. She had a mature attitude towards life and had a succesful career as a pilot in the airforce. However lately she felt her confidence begin to crumble especially around Taylor Sayer. Taylor was 39 years old and beautiful, not that Abi Lewis considered that as a priority when describing Taylor, just one of the facts. Taylor worked at the bar in the officer`s mess by day and attended mechanical engineering classes at the local university campus in the evenings. Her hectic life did not seem to stop her from having fun. It seemed that Taylor knew of the effects she had on the older woman. She teased her mercilessly every chance she got be it In the officer`s mess or in the corridors. One fateful afternoon, Abi had just walked into the Officer`s mess. She had her pilot`s hat in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. As she sat on the couch by the window, Taylor walked right up to her and...

Chirp! The admittance chime on the Captain`s door buzzed once. Then twice. Janeway was so absorbed in the story that she missed the first chime. At the second she called out to the visitor to come in. The door obediently parted to let Voyager`s astrometrics officer in. Seven looked at the woman stretched on the couch. Her hair was slightly dishevelled. Her grey uniform tank top had ridden up slightly to reveal a bit of flesh on the abdominal area. Her toned arms were lovely to look at. The top had dipped slightly at the neck line to reveal a bit of gentle curve of her breasts. The Captain was aesthetically pleasing, Seven thought.

"What brings you here this evening, Seven?" Janeway inquired. "I am sorry to interrupt your free time, Captain but i have a few questions regarding mathematics and I require your assistance." "Very well. Have a sit." Seven sat next to Janeway and she could clearly see what the captain was reading. Janeway realised that she had forgotten to hide her secret novel. She sighed and closed the book. It was hard to be the captain sometimes. There were times when the captain just wanted to be a woman with no responsibilities. Seven explained what the Doctor told her about the 21st century problem where women were not encouraged to study the main science subjects. "So we are going to have a philosophical discussion about sexism in the 21st century education system?" There goes my quiet evening, Janeway thought. 

"To find the area under the curve, Seven, you normally have a graph first then you divide it into little portions, such as trapeziums. For example from zero on the y axis of the graph to one. Then you move on to the next and so on. When you`re done dividing the whole graph you..." "I am aware of the Trapezium method, Captain! Could you show me the triangles in trigonometry, please?" So the Captain went into teaching mode. She was so engrossed in the lesson that she failed to notice that her student had stopped paying attention, she was intently looking at the captain`s face as she spoke. When Janeway looked up at Seven she saw a faint smile on her lips which transformed her whole face. My god, she is beautiful, thought the Captain. Janeway also found out that Seven had moved close to her, in fact she was sitting right in Janeway`s personal space. Janeway felt warm. She was sure she was having hot flushes. Didn`t they eradicate this back in the 22nd century? The captain wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, constructive criticisms so i can write better stories. Oh and don`t forget to leave kudos. I thrive on comments and kudos, lol!!!


End file.
